Nothing Is Impossible
by DoctorWhoGal
Summary: When Amy Pond throws husband Rory out of the house, she gets an unexpected visitor who offers her words of comfort...


When Amy Pond throws husband Rory out of the house, she gets an unexpected visitor who offers her words of comfort...

I dedicate this fanfic to my friend Helene, who loves Amy and Rory and who wanted me to write a fanfic about a mother/daughter moment between Amy and River :)

Amy Pond had really had enough. Slamming the front door behind her in frustration, she stomped into the kitchen and sank down into a chair next to the wooden table. Putting her head into her hands, she contemplated what she just did.

Amy had just asked her husband Rory to get out of the house, even though it was the last thing she wanted to do. She was fed up of arguing with him all the time and over the most trivial things. She decided the best thing to do was to ask him to leave, though she didn't think that it was such a good idea now.

Amy wished her best friend, The Doctor would come back. He could usually make things better and brighter with a trip in the TARDIS. But Amy knew it would take more than her Raggedy Man and adventures galore to make things right between her and Rory.

Sitting up, Amy was just about to make a cup of tea when a flash of light in the corner of her eye distracted her. Turning around, Amy saw a blonde curly haired woman standing next to her, a Vortex Manipulator wrapped around her wrist. It was her and Rory's daughter and only recently, The Doctor's wife, River.

Slinging her leather jacket onto a chair, River sat next to Amy, not noticing she was upset.

"Hello, mother dear. I thought I'd drop in. I haven't seen you in a while. I've just been with The Doctor. He took me to a planet called Mallaelusia, which is basically one giant theme park. We went on all of the rides and it was spectacular. Did you know The Doctor is afraid of heights? It was absolutely hilarious when he tried to get off the rollercoaster while it was still moving!"

River rambled on for a few more minutes before realising Amy wasn't saying anything.

"Mum? Are you all right? What's the matter?" River looked around the room, as if she was looking for someone. "And where's Dad?"

Amy sighed, a single tear trickling down her cheek. She rubbed it away before answering her daughter. "He's gone."

River frowned and wrinkled her nose, which made more tears fall from Amy's eyes. Rory always made that face when he was confused and it just reminded her of what she did again.

"Gone? What do you mean he's gone?" River looked at her in fear. "He's not..."

Amy gasped and shook her head furiously. "No! No. Not like that." Sighing, she ran a hand through her red hair, twirling a strand around her finger. "I told him to leave. I gave him up."

"Gave him up? Why?" River folded her arms on the table, her nails absent mindedly tapping a rhythm. It was most unlike her mother and father to fall out like this, especially after all they had been through together. They wouldn't split up just like that. There had to be another reason and River was determined to find out.

"Because I couldn't give him what he wanted." Amy started to sob, great gut renching cries that broke her daughter's hearts. River passed her a box of tissues that were sitting on the shelf and put an arm around her, making little shushing noises under her breath. It seemed to calm Amy down, which she was grateful for. She hated letting her guard down in front of other people, even her family and friends.

"What couldn't you give him?" River asked, taking the tissue from Amy and wiping the tears away.

Amy sniffed before turning away from River. "His children. I couldn't give him his children. Whatever that witch did to me at Demon's Run, it stopped me having kids. And Rory always wanted kids. He always used to talk about it. Do you remember?"

River nodded, remembering Rory talking to her when she was Mels that he wanted two children, one named Melody after her and another one called Doctor, to please Amy. Of course at the time, Rory didn't know that Mels was actually his daughter from the future.

"Anyway." Amy continued. "Rory kept on and on about wanting to start a family and it just hurt as I knew I couldn't give it to him. We started arguing over every little thing and finally I just couldn't take it anymore. So I told him to go."

Amy took a deep breath before looking at her daughter, who was looking at her intently.

"Rory deserves a woman who can give him the children he desires, not me who can't. He deserves to be happy. I want to get back together with him but I'm starting to think it's impossible."

River gave Amy a hug before looking her straight in the eyes. "First of all, mother. Nothing is impossible. Rule 232, according to The Doctor. Secondly, you have a child. Me. Even though you didn't get to raise me in the way you hoped, you still got to watch me grow up. And thirdly, Dad doesn't want another woman. He wants you. He waited 2,000 years for you. If that isn't love, I don't know what is."

River took her mother's hand and started to rub comforting circles on it with her thumb.

"Dad won't care if he has children or not as long as he is with you. Sure it will hurt him. But you can help each other through it. You'll work it out, Mum. You always do."

River pressed a kiss to Amy's head before picking up her jacket and standing up, putting coordinates onto the Vortex Manipulator, ready to go.

"I've got to go back to Stormcage before they notice I've gone. They always hate it when I escape." River let out a mischevious giggle before giving Amy another hug. "Are you sure you'll be OK now? I can always stay for a bit. Prison can wait."

Amy chuckled before giving a small shake of her vibrant hair. "No it's fine. You go. Oh and thank you, River. For listening to me. It means a lot."

River grinned. "Anytime, mother dearest." Just as River was about to teleport back, Amy put a hand on her wrist to stop her.

"And what do you mean, me and Rory always work it out? This is the first proper falling out we've had."

River smiled, before putting a finger to her lips. "Spoilers, mother." With a final wave, River pressed a button on the Vortex Manipulator and she vanished in a flash of light.

Laughing fondly, Amy grabbed her bag and headed out of the door, heading to work. Sure, she and Rory wouldn't work it out right away. Nothing is that easy to fix. But like her baby girl said, nothing is impossible.

I hope you all enjoyed this fanfic and leave a review :)

Love Amy x


End file.
